lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Kama
Kama Janik was Ola's best friend from when she lived in Poland. Kama was too scared to go to London with Ola, so she stayed in Poland. She moved to Wrocław, and gets a job as an assistant at an advertising company. Background Kama is first mentioned on Ola's birthday, when she calls Ola to wish her a happy birthday, despite having been out of contact with Ola since she moved to London. After Ola arrives in Poland a few days later, she decides to contact Kama instead of going to Wałbrzych to meet up with her parents like she planned. Kama arrives, and is angry at Ola for not contacting her in months. Ola apologizes profusely, and Kama willingly accepts her apology, and Ola ends up being invited to stay with her. Upon arriving at the apartment, Kama leaves to check the mail, and Ola meets her roommates Natan and Justyna. Kama receives a phone call while outside, and gets into a heated argument with the person on the other end. Later, Ola and Kama play with Kama's Tarot Cards and reminiscing about one of Ola's former boyfriends. However, they both become freaked out when Ola's card is revealed to represent death. Kama is considerably upset by this, and, the next day, Ola discovers her gone. Natan later informs her that she had gone to Wałbrzych instead of work. There, Kama seeks out Ola's mother, Elżbieta Polak, at her apartment. However, Magda answers the door instead, and pretends to be Elżbieta. Kama pretends to fall for it, and tries to question a neighbor who was spying on the exchange afterwards, but she refuses to say what is going on. Defeated, but having caught Magda on film, she returns to Wrocław. While Kama was gone, Bartek contacts Ola using one of Kama's accounts and makes plans to meet her in the city. When Bartek shows up, Ola assumes that she was followed, and narrowly escapes being mugged. When Kama returns, Ola confronts her about never showing up. However, Kama says that she had been unable to get ahold of her, and denies setting up the appointment. Kama shows Ola the footage she took of Magda, but had only recorded her bottom half, and as a result Ola doesn't recognize the woman at the door. Kama secretly deletes the photos she took, and Ola tries to contact her mother. Ola recieves a response from Bartek in regards to a meeting, and Ola comes clean to Kama and the others what is going on. Kama is supportive of Ola's decision, and gets into a heated argument with Natan that becomes personal when Natan calls her a crackpot for practicing in her "Magicks" and Justyna deems her to have a bad attitude. In the end, Kama and Natan both agree to accompany Ola to her meeting, with Kama listening in through her phone. Once Bartek reveals the existance of the Order to Ola and tells her that she is Trait Positive, Kama rushes to her side to console her, and later agrees to go with her to Wałbrzych to find some answers. Soon after Kama researches the Hymn of One, the Order murders her. Ola doesn't know Kama is dead, and is told that she's been in some sort of car accident. Ola is also told that Kama needs a blood transfusion from her. Notes *During the first half of the first season, Kama was billed as a main character and featured as one of the six main profiles on n1ckola.pl. However, she was removed shortly after the second storyline was introduced, though she continued to appear regularly for several more weeks. A couple of months after the season one finale, during the week of September 7th, she was restored to the front page as a featured character. Etymology Kama means "love, desire" in Sanskrit. Kama is the winged Hindu god of love, the son of Lakshmi.http://www.behindthename.com/name/kama See also *Theories about Kama References